


The Flower Path

by SgtPepper007



Series: EXO Oneshots [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dreams, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, auditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtPepper007/pseuds/SgtPepper007
Summary: Jongdae, a young aspiring singer, has a not that ordinary day; he has an opportunity to open a path towards his potential future career, a path filled with flowers and pleasant encounters.





	The Flower Path

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot to celebrate his birthday and ended up writing something sweeter than usual, but I am posting it late. Oops.  
Happy birthday, Kim Jongdae.
> 
> This oneshot wasn't beta-ed. I apologise for the mistakes.

_ He was standing in a field of flowers, blues irises dominating the wide area. The sky was sunny, a few clouds decorating it and creating a refreshing shade to the beautiful vegetation that was expending for countless miles. He was admiring the sight that was taking place in front of him, the pure sent invading his nostrils. His breathing was steady and calm while the wind was faintly blowing. He felt great; he felt at peace. _

_ He was in the middle of the field and the only thing he could see were the magnificent flowers blooming, inviting him to take the scenery in and to let their energy ease him. He didn’t dare walk, afraid to damage the healthy flowers that were so pure and beautiful. There were no paths; only an empty spot at his feet where the green grass could be seen. _

_ He was completely alone, but he felt like the flowers were accompanying him. The soft wind was music to his ears, brushing the flowers and making them move to create different sounds that were in harmony; the leaves rustling, the flowers quietly bumping each other, the wind gently singing and grazing his clothes. Wanting to join them, he started to hum a melody, letting inspiration guide his senses. He was one with flowers and the wind; he was one of them. _

_ Suddenly, the blues irises started to whiter. Their bright colours lost their lively tones and were getting darker, the petals fragile and losing their initial strength. They were not graceful or radiant anymore; they lost their vitality and they stood faintly, completely damaged.The wind blew more strongly and brushed the dead petals away, making them sweep far from him and go in every possible direction. The clouds were grey and kept multiplying, invading the now dark sky. Their music was agitated, sad and violent. He felt his heart shattering at the horrible sight in front of him; the field lost his vibrant and healthy colours and it was being destroyed. _

_ He was trapped in the field, he couldn’t get away and he couldn’t save the flowers either. The weather that was so pleasant at first quickly turned into a storm; he could even see a tornado forming at the other side of the area. While stumbling backwards because of the strong wind assaulting him, he crushed a few lifeless irises, the sound of their petals breaking under his weight making his heart ache. The breeze was only getting stronger, damaging the dead petals and pushing him backwards. _

_ After a couple of pushes from the strong wind, he reached the end of the field and fell from the top of the hill, his heart beating crazily against his chest and his body completely paralyzed. Soon enough, he was reaching the ground at the end of the fall- _

“Jongdae! Wake up! You are going to be late!”

Jondae woke up in fright while falling at the bottom of his bed, his mother’s energetic and loud voice abruptly making him gain his senses. The teenager blinked his eyes, still in complete shock. “Jongdae! What is that ruckus? Are you awake yet?”

The young boy scanned his surroundings, calming down when noticing that he was in his own room instead of being caught in the field. He sighed, relieved that the horrible event he had been through was a dream. His mother’s footsteps were getting louder until it stopped right next to his door. She knocked twice before opening the unlocked door. “I’ve been calling you multiple times already, are you alright? I heard some noise downstairs.” When she saw her son sprawled on the floor, his eyes wide opened and terrified, she pulled him up and hugged him, securing her arms around his waist. “Jongdae! What happened?”

Her voice was filled with concern, which appeased Jongdae’s wild heartbeat. Her warm hands were caressing his back, comforting him and making him progressively conscious of the reality he was now in. Soon enough, his arms were also circling his mother’s body, the action loving and caring. “It’s fine mom, I was only having a bad dream.” 

They stayed in this position for a while until Jongdae separated them, recovered from his dream. “What was it about?”

Smiling, he looked into his dear mother’s eyes. “Nothing important. I should get going.”

She wasn’t convinced, but her son’s bright smile relieved her. “Fine. You can go downstairs, breakfast is ready.” After pecking his cheeks, she patted his back and went to the kitchen. Even if the young boy was far passed the age when a mother’s kisses weren’t embarrassing, he didn’t mind her kind gesture. He never pushed her away and he enjoyed her affection.

Without wasting time, especially since he was almost late, he tidied his bed, put his uniform on, brushed his hair and wore his glasses in a hurry. His morning routine was very simple and short, feeling no need of impressing his classmates with a trendy hairstyle or some faint makeup. He couldn’t care less about those things. When he arrived downstairs, his breakfast was at his usual place on the table. There was a bowl of rice, egg rolls, kimchi, soybean paste soup as well as a bag of yeot. His mother would always make this breakfast when he was going to pass an exam or to bring good luck to his concerts at school. “Mom, what is this for? I am not taking any exams today.”

“I know, but today is your audition at SM Entertainment. I thought that it could give you strength and raise your mood.”

That’s right; he had an appointment at SM Entertainment to pass an audition for the company. As soon as his classes would be over, he would go to the building and sing in front of a jury. His singing teacher advised him to try it out since it was his passion and because he had pretty good skills.

Happy by seeing his mother’s pure intention, he sat on the wooden chair and smiled widely. His mother did the same, preparing to eat with him the same dishes. After taking his first delicious bite, he noticed a vase of flowers at his right on the table next to their plates; they were the same flowers as in his dream. A few of them were blue and others were yellow.

“Mom, what are those flowers?” Jongdae asked curiously.

She looked at them and smiled. “They are irises. These flowers are usually given in happy and successful days; the blue ones announce good news and the yellow ones are about feelings of love the giver has towards the receiver. I thought it would bring you luck for your audition.”

Jongdae looked at them, observing the details of the petals and their shapes. They were exactly like the ones in his dream. Their smell was as pleasant too. But when he was reminded of how they withered, his smile faltered. His mother noticed the sudden change in her son’s expression, “Do you dislike them? I am sorry, I thought it was a good idea. I can throw them if-“

“No, mom, you don’t have to do anything; they are perfect. Thank you so much.”

The both of them ate their breakfast silently, Jongdae lost in his thoughts and his mother happy to see her son enjoying the food she freshly prepared for the special occasion. As soon as they were done and that Jongdae washed the dishes, he left for school, his mother giving him a car ride so he wouldn’t arrive late. She kissed his cheeks for the second time at the front of the school. “Good luck for your audition. I wanted to go with you but I will be stuck at work.”

“I am a grown boy, I can do this alone mom,” Jongdae answered teasingly. He could see a tear sliding on her left cheek. He laughed warmly, “Mom, I’m not moving or anything; I am just passing an audition.”

She sniffled a little bit and dried her tears. “I am so proud of you, my son. Your father and I know that singing is your passion and we wish you the best. You better keep me updated! Don’t leave me hanging! I am so nervous for you. I wasn’t able to sleep at all.” Jongdae hugged her lovingly, caressing her back and whispering soft and kind words in her ears. He knew that this audition meant a lot for them and he appreciated their effort and support concerning his dream. He truly loved them.

When they separated, he waved at her while rushing to reach his classroom. Fortunately, he made it in time for his first class. His friends laughed at him for being so clingy with his mother but he didn’t care; he loved her and he wouldn’t restrain himself to show his affection, no matter how old he was.

The entire day at school was long and painful. While he was usually confident, he was worrying about his audition. He had performed a few times at the previous school festivals as well as some concerts his music teacher organized but somehow, something was troubling him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the irises in his dream. He was wondering if the petals withering were a sign that luck wouldn’t be on his side. He wasn’t the type of person to be superstitious or to believe in all the meanings of flowers, but he couldn’t help but feeling distressed. When the bell signalling the end of classes rang, his palms were sweating. His heartbeat was quicker and stress was slowing possessing his body. It was intensifying the closer he got to the building.

The way to SM Entertainment was fast, way too fast to his liking. When he arrived there, he was thirty minutes early. The sight of the tall building intimidated him. He suddenly felt small and insignificant; he felt like he wasn’t good enough. Remembering that he still didn’t eat the bag of yeot her mother gave him, he took them out of his backpack, opened it with shaky hands and started to eat the delicious snack that brought luck. He didn’t believe in those things, but it somehow appeased him to think that maybe it could really make a difference. 

After taking a few bites as well as a deep breath, Jongdae entered the building and was quickly guided towards the room where he could warm up before his taking his audition. Suddenly, he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He opened it and read the message he received:

_ From: Mom _

_ Good luck, Jongdae! You are a sweet, strong and talented boy. _

_ Show them what you’ve got and impress them with your lovely voice. No one can resist you. _

_ Love, _

_ Mom _

The message made him smile and gave him confidence. He could do it. He did great in every performance; why would it be different this time? He only had to perform as usual and have fun. If the judges wouldn’t like him, he could try in different companies.

With a lighter weight resting on his shoulders, he stretched his body and started to warm up until the door suddenly opened, surprising him. A young boy around his age entered. 

“This is the room where you can warm up before the audition. You two have fifteen minutes left.” The lady looked at the boys and closed the door, leaving them on their own. So Jongdae wasn’t the only one to pass an audition today? 

The other boy looked around the white room where only a piano and a few chairs filled it. He was also wearing a uniform but from a different school. He didn't recognize it. When the stranger noticed Jongdae, he smiled and waved, the other boy mirroring his action. “So you are my competitor?” 

His loud voice made him jump a little bit, but not enough for his new acquaintance to notice it. "Seems like it."

“My name is Baekhyun, what’s yours?”

“Jongdae.”

The other boy smiled; his expression radiant, innocent and warm. He looked kind. “Nice to meet you, Jongdae.”

“Likewise.”

The two stood awkwardly in the room, Baekhyun not minding the silence that made the other singer uncomfortable. “Would you mind if we sang some scales together? We only have ten minutes left now.”

Jongdae nodded, suddenly shy in front of the confident boy in front of him. He didn't seem nervous at all and it somehow stressed him more. Baekhyun stood next to him in front of the piano, playing a C chord. The two of them sang the scale before going for the key of C#. They kept singing in every key they could reach together, both minor and major, Jongdae being able to reach a higher register more comfortably than the other teenager. They warmed up in unison, their voices blending well together. They did a few tricks, singing not only scales but also arpeggios and a few harmonies.

Baekhyun truly had a beautiful voice. It was as warm as his personality, at least from what he could tell based on the fifteen minutes they spent in each other's company. Jongdae had no doubt that his competitor would make it. He had everything; the looks, the voice, the charisma, the energy, the skills and a bright personality. Maybe Jongdae wouldn't make it after all.

"I hope they aren't looking for only one singer or else I will be doomed!" Jongdae looked at him, confused. "I am sure you will succeed, Jongdae. Your voice gave me the chills even with just a warm up. I am sure that if you sing seriously I will be blown away." Baekhyun smiled at him, "But I won't go easy on you; I have my strong points too. You better watch out!"

This kid was way too confident.

Jongdae liked it.

The door opened again, disrupting the two teenagers who were bonding. Jongdae recognized the lady who escorted them. "Byun Baekhyun, you are first."

Jongdae's heartbeat increased, knowing that there wasn't much time left before his turn. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and gave him a thumbs up while flashing a bright smile. "See you in a few!" With these words, he left Jongdae alone in the white room. He suddenly felt empty and extremely nervous. Baekhyun's praises kept repeating in his mind. He also read his mother's message over and over again in an attempt to calm his nerves.

He had no clue about how long Baekhyun's audition lasted but it felt like an eternity. When the door opened again, the lady called him. "Kim Jongdae, it's your turn." 

He gulped loudly and followed the woman who escorted him towards the room where the audition was held. On his way there, he saw the boy with whom we warmed up earlier. He was rushing towards the exit of the building, as happy as could be. He turned around and recognized him. "Jongdae! Let's meet again as trainees! Good luck!" He ran towards the exit, bumping a few employees on the way, which made Jongdae chuckle. The lady then coughed loudly, claiming his attention, and opened the door where the jury was seated, faces expressionless. Jongdae walked slowly at the center of the room, still smiling because of his new friend's antics.

"Kim Jongdae, what are you going to sing?"

He looked at the jury cautiously. There were four of them, each having a pen and a file with his information on it. Some of them observed him and scribbled a few words. He wasn't able to read their expressions at all. "Sunday Morning by Maroon 5."

"Okay. You can go ahead."

Jongdae took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. When he was about to start, he noticed a vase of flowers where the judges were seated.

_ Blue irises. _

They were blooming beautifully, standing straight and proudly.

With the first part of his dream in mind, Jongdae smiled, recalling his mother and Baekhyun's word as well as the pleasant sensations he had in the first part of his dream. As he started to sing, almost feeling the wind brushing his clothes and seeing the flower field in front of him, he thought that he could have a chance to realize his dream.

Maybe he could make it.


End file.
